


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Foggy watches, M/M, Matt is a bad sub, Spanking, Voyeurism, sub!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Foggy gets a call in middle of the night, he's not expecting it to be from a dungeon owner asking him to come pick up Matt after a scene gone wrong. In a search for penance, the vigilante refused to safeword with an inexperienced Dom, causing said Dom to run for the hills. </p>
<p>So Foggy comes up with a solution. The dungeon owner will scene with Matt. And Foggy will be there to watch, just in case.</p>
<p>What are friends for but to watch you get your ass spanked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

Foggy snorted awake in the wee hours of the night. He blinked in confusion and lurched upright. There was an annoying noise blaring in the dark. Oh wait, that was his phone. He leaned over and glanced at the display. He didn’t recognize the number and thought about ignoring it, but paused. His best friend runs around the city in a dorky outfit and has a penchant for burner phones. He answered.

  
“’lo? Izzis Matt?” he grumbled. The alarm clock projected a red 1:46am into the dark room.

  
“Is this Mr. Foggy Nelson?” said a voice that felt like warm caramel and heady incense. Foggy had no idea who the fuck it was.

  
“Yeah, who’re you?” he asked grumpily.

  
“My name is Dimitri,” Foggy bristled, he had some issues with Russians still, “I own a small public dungeon. Mr. Matthew Murdock is currently in distress after a scene gone wrong. I was calling to ask if you would please come pick him up and take him home. He listed your contact information in the disclaimer, but provided the wrong number I guess in some attempt to prevent us from reaching you. I had to find your number in his phone.” There was steel in the tone behind the caramel and incense. Foggy was already getting up and floundering around to find clothes.

  
“Is he hurt?” Foggy asked worriedly. His brain was too tired to be shocked about Matt being at some kind of dungeon. With all of the revelations he’s had about his best friend, this was not at the top of the list.

  
“A bit, but he’s mostly shaken up. I’m not aware of how much you know about the BDSM lifestyle, but are you aware of the concept of safewords?” Foggy couldn’t quite pin down the accent. For a Russian, he had the smoothest voice.

  
“Yeah, I know about safewords,” he replied. Yesterday’s trousers and shirt went on in a hurry. Shoes get toed on without socks and he grabbed his keys and a coat.

  
“Well, Matthew,” It’s really weird hearing this guy call his friend ‘Matthew’, “has not been using them. He coerced an inexperienced Dom into sceneing with him and went too far. The Dom got scared and ran off. I found him hanging by a pair of cuffs,” Dimitri murmured. That note of steel hadn’t left, and Foggy was really glad it wasn’t directed at him.

  
“I’m on my way, what’s the address?” Foggy asked, heading out the door.

  
The walk to the dungeon wasn’t a long one, especially with how Foggy was booking it. Still, he had time to grow more and more irritated. The entrance was nondescript with just a small sign on the door with “Dimitri’s” written on it. Foggy opened it up and wandered in.

  
Well, he should have expected this. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t still shocked by the pale black haired woman strung up, sweating, and groaning as a tawse lashed her striped ass. He blinked a few times and looked around. There were a few people watching from a small bar. Foggy tried not to run towards the bar. A short perky lady with impressive tattoo sleeves smiled at him.

  
“Hey, I’m Foggy, Dimitri called me?” he spat out. Her face went smooth with recognition and she nodded.

  
“I’ll be right back, fellas,” she said to the people at the bar before turning back to Foggy, “I’m Kate. They’re in the back room.” She pushed the gate open and ushered Foggy in behind the bar. It’s impressively clean, a stark contrast to Josie’s and with a lack of certain eel based libations.

  
He followed her through a doorway, a bit wary of attack. The wariness came with the territory of knowing a vigilante who made it his business to piss off as many high level criminals as he could. The feeling evaporated when he entered the small office area to the sight of Matt huddled on a small cot and wrapped in a thick blanket. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, so his haunted sightless gaze wasn’t blocked.

  
“Shit,” Foggy whispered and rushed over to put his hand on the side of Matt’s face. Matt blinked lazily and oriented his face in Foggy’s direction.

  
“Foggy?” he asked in a drugged voice. His skin chilled Foggy’s fingers.

  
A man stood up and Foggy realized that there were other people in the room. He straightened up and let his hand fall. Matt’s face followed his hand for a second before he shuddered and curled tighter into the blanket.

  
This man must be Dimitri, Foggy thought, and hot damn is he big and gorgeous. Blonde with blue eyes and he easily broke 6’2”. When Foggy had thought of a dungeon owner, he had pictured shaved head, big beard, enormous muscles, and clad in leather. Maybe assless chaps. The only part of that picture that was true was the enormous muscles. Instead of leather, he wore dark washed jeans and a black short sleeve button up.

  
“Hot damn, I’d let you tie me up and whip me too,” Foggy blurted out. The man tossed his head back and let out a deep laugh.

  
“Well, only if you asked nicely,” he responded, “I’m Dimitri. Thank you for coming so late.” He shook Foggy’s hand. What the hell, he even smelled amazing. A subtle cologne and a whiff of well oiled leather.

  
“What’s wrong with him?” Foggy asked, gesturing to the quiet shuddering lump on the cot. Dimitri sighed and looked at Matt.

  
“It’s called subdrop, when the endorphins produced from a scene drop off suddenly. It leaves people emotionally vulnerable and depressed. Aftercare greatly helps, but he scared the Dom off before aftercare could be given,” Dimitri explained and pulled a bottle of water out of a mini-fridge in the corner. He walked over to Matt.

  
“Matthew,” he murmured in a voice like velvet, “You’re going to drink some water and then we will examine your injuries and help you get into your clothing. Mr. Nelson will take you home.”

  
Matt nodded and blushed, drinking the water down in a few gulps. Dimitri took the bottle from him and gently unpeeled the blanket. Matt groaned and slowly moved towards Dimitri’s prodding.

  
Foggy sucked in a breath and moved to sit on the cot behind Matt. Bloody lacerations and deep bruises crisscrossed across his back. Matt was wearing boxer briefs, so Foggy couldn’t see the damage on his ass, but the lashes continued onto his thighs. Dark bruises circled Matt’s wrists, with the skin broken in some places.

  
“I put some salve on the cuts, but he was shaking too much to bandage,” Dimitri murmured. He put one big hand on Matt’s head. The blind man sighed and relaxed a bit. When Dimitri removed his hand, Matt patted around and found his clothing on the bed. He stood up and shimmied into his clothes. Foggy realized it was the same outfit from before he got his new suit.

  
“I run this dungeon because I want people to experiment. As a result, we can’t filter out the dangerous activity until after it happens. If Matthew wants to come back, he will have to have his session supervised by either myself or one of my employees. Otherwise, I can’t let him come back. He’s going to hurt himself or someone he scenes with,” Dimitri said. Matt blushed and nodded, although he hadn’t been addressed. He put his glasses on and picked up his cane.

  
“Did you bring a coat?” Foggy asked.

  
“Uh, no,” Matt whispered. With a huff, Foggy slipped his off and shoved it over Matt’s shoulders, although he was careful of the back. Dimitri held out a card to Foggy.

  
“Call me if you need anything,” Dimitri smiled. Kate let them out the back alley. With a huff, Foggy made sure Matt had a grip on his elbow before walking towards his apartment.

  
“I’m-I’m sorry Foggy,” Matt said quietly, “I didn’t want him to call you.”

  
“And then what? I don’t think Dimitri would have let some rogue sub nap in his empty building,” Foggy said, gritting his teeth at the cool breeze, “And where did this come from? We finally got you protection from all of the bodily harm and now you’re seeking it out.”

  
“It’s hard to explain,” Matt said hesitantly. Foggy gave him an exasperated look.

  
“I just gave you an exasperated look,” Foggy grumbled, “I just trekked halfway across town at 2am to get your beat up ass. I want to know why.”

  
“I need…the pain,” Matt said after a long time. They were getting nearer to his apartment now. The dark haired man bit his lip, “I carry guilt in me, for the people I hurt outside the law and for the people I can’t save. Getting beat up used to make me feel like I was doing…penance for all of that.” He cocked his head with a smirk, “And there’s less of a chance I’ll get stabbed if I do it this way.”  
“Ok, I can get that. But you need to use your safewords. You can’t do lasting harm like this to your body or you won’t be able to take too much in a fight. There are some people in there that look very good at dishing out pain. In a safe manner. Why not get Dimitri to do it for you instead of some newb who doesn’t know how to cause pain without blood?” Foggy asked as they reached Matt’s door.  
The shade of pink Matt turned before hurriedly reaching to unlock his door did not go unnoticed by Foggy.

  
“Oh. My. God.” Foggy said with a smirk. Matt crinkled his eyebrows in faux confusion. He was fooling exactly no one.

  
“What?” he asked as he opened the door. Foggy followed him in and around to his bedroom. The storage trunk was put away, not open like it was when Matt was out beating people up.

  
“You have a crush on Dimitri!” Foggy exclaimed gleefully. Matt blushed even pinker, but smirked.

  
“Well, so do you apparently,” Matt said as he began peeling off the black spandex and dark jeans. Foggy’s grin died at the mess of his back and thighs.

  
“Who doesn’t? I mean, but you can’t even see him, how do you get a crush?” Foggy asked. He wondered if he could make Matt turn purple, because he was certain there wasn’t a darker shade of pink. Matt scratched at his hair.

  
“I, uh, I really like his voice,” he said with a gulp, “and his hands. But, that’s besides the point. He’s really busy and I was just going to try it out, see if it would work. It didn’t. So I’m going to have to find something else.” Foggy frowned at that, at the disappointed lilt in Matt’s voice, at what “something else” could be.

  
“I don’t think you should give up on this yet,” Foggy said, “I mean, I like this way more than the idea of you purposefully going out to get beat up by criminals. Oh, and I’m crashing here, by the way.”  
“Ugh, ok, I’m not remaking up the bed so don’t drool on my sheets,” Matt grumbled and started to walk to the couch. Foggy grabbed him by the arm.

  
“Dude, I’m not letting you sleep on the couch after all that crap. We’ve got two clients to meet tomorrow and you need whatever rest you can get,” he said. Matt shrugged and clambered into bed. Foggy peeled off his trousers and shirt and reached for Matt’s designated ‘Foggy’ drawer for a pair of sweatpants. He clambered in to bed next to Matt and sighed. He needed to get himself some silk sheets.

  
When he woke up the next morning, it’s to a simmering heat attached to him and a snuffling in his ear. Oh, and Matt’s stupid talking alarm clock. The snuffling was soon traded for a yawn and a groan and the heat unpeeled itself from Foggy’s side.

  
“Seven a.m.,” the clock announced. With a groan, Foggy pulled himself up and waited for Matt to drag his ass out of bed before clambering out himself.

  
It’s a week before Foggy thinks of a solution.

  
“Hey, I would offer to do it to you myself, but I don’t think I’m up to it. But what if Dimitri did it and I was in the room with you and Dimitri?” Foggy asked. Matt dropped the file in his hands and simultaneously blushed bright pink.

  
“Um, Dimitri’s probably busy,” he murmured and got down to pick the papers up. Foggy felt just a little guilty and got down to help him before realizing that they’re all in Braille and he can’t understand them anyway. He just swept some of the stray files closer. Not like Matt couldn’t find them by hearing wind on the paper or some weird ninja shit.

  
“I asked him, he said he’d love to Dom you if you want it,” Foggy said. Matt whipped his head around wildly, listening for Karen. She was in a room over, singing to herself. Matt bit his lip and Foggy dropped his smirk, “Look, this would be one case where you definitely need to safeword out if you don’t want to do this. I’m not going to pressure you, I just want to help.”

  
“I, uh, I really want to do it,” Matt stuttered, “And would li-like if you were there too.”

  
“Well, it’s settled then,” Foggy smirked and pulled his phone out to send Dimitri a text.

  
The two traipse into the dungeon on a Tuesday. According to Matt, crime is at it’s lowest on Tuesdays. Luckily, Tuesday is also free with Dimitri. Dimitri was sitting at the bar, watching Kate paddle some skinny dude over her knee. Matt’s fingers on his elbow clenched a bit, punctuated by a hard swallow. Well, that was a good sign. Hopefully.

  
“Matthew and Mr Nelson,” Dimitri greeted them over the loud slaps and gasps. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Foggy keeps expecting more leather.

  
“Told you, call me Foggy,” Foggy smiled and shook Dimitri’s hand. Matt smiled and stuck out his hand.

  
“Matt is fine,” he said. Dimitri gently clasped his hand.

  
“Would you mind terribly if I continued to call you Matthew?” he asked. Matt shook his head and swallowed hard.

  
“No, go ahead. Um, I filled out the sheet you sent me,” Matt said, “I didn’t know if you got my email.”

  
“I did indeed, Matthew,” Dimitri said with a purr, “Now, let’s get to a private room.”

  
Foggy led Matt into the room Dimitri disappeared into and looked around, “Ok, there’s a leather padded bench with cuffs on it in the center of the room. There’s also a chair and a few implements. Otherwise, it’s pretty nondescript.”

  
“The chair is for you, Foggy,” Dimitri smiled, “And you should know that you can also safeword out if it gets too intense for you.”

  
Foggy nodded and gently took Matt’s glasses and cane from him. He patted him on the back and went to sit down.

  
“Put your hands on your head, Matthew,” Dimitri murmured. Matt nodded and obeyed. The big blonde circled around him slowly, like a predator. If Foggy had super senses, he would probably be hearing Matt’s heartbeat speed up.

  
“Remove your clothes and give them to Foggy,” Dimitri’s voice purred like it was coated in honey. There was steel behind it though. Matt nodded and obeyed.

  
Foggy had realized at some point, Matt would be naked. He never really realized that that would mean he would see Matt’s cock. It’s a very nice cock. It must have been the damn chemicals. Matt smirked down at him when he handed Foggy his clothes. Prick must have noticed his reaction. They were in a sex dungeon so excuse him if he got a little turned on.

  
“Do you remember our safewords?” Dimitri asked.

  
“Red, yellow, green,” Matt responded.

  
“Good, come kneel on the bench for me,” Dimitri said and helped Matt climb up onto the bench. His belly and chest rested on padded leather, with his knees supported on a lower platform. Cuffs held his ankles and hands in place. He faced Foggy’s chair, but bowed his head to hide.

  
“For the rest of the evening, I want you to call me Sir,”

  
“Yes, sir,” Matt said evenly. He jumped a little when Dimitri ran a big hand down his back and caressed his ass.

  
“Our first order of business is to punish you for that stunt you pulled,” Dimitri growled. Foggy inhaled. It was like a switch had been thrown. Gentle, soft, smooth talking Dimitri with a voice of caramel traded it in for a voice of steel. A shudder ran through Matt.

  
“Sorry, Sir,” Matt murmured. Dimitri brought his hand down on Matt’s ass. Foggy winced.

  
“I almost put you over my knee right in front of everyone in the shop for a good spanking. Show bad little subs that that behavior won’t be tolerated,” he continued spanking Matt sharply with his broad hand. Foggy felt his cock jump at the thought. Matt squirmed, not just from the hard, wow was it hard, spanking. His head pressed firmly against the leather of the bench.

  
“Well that won’t do,” Dimitri murmured, his voice caramel again, “We want Foggy to see your pretty face, Matthew.”

  
Dimitri picked up an anal hook. Foggy swallows. The ball on it was small and with a little lube, it slipped right into Matt. Dimitri looped a rope through the eye of the hook and rested it on his back. He produced a slim, padded bit gag and slid a hand under Matt’s chin. For the first time since he was put on the bench, Foggy could see Matt’s face. He was bright red.

  
“Your face matches your bottom. Open up, Matthew,” Dimitri murmured. Matt took the bit gently in his teeth. Dimitri tied the rope around the bit, just tight enough that Matt couldn’t bury his head. Dimitri gave the rope a tug and drew a gasp and wriggle out of Matt.

  
“Can you still talk?” he asked.

  
“Yesh shir,” Matt murmured. Dimitri chuckled and patted him on the head.

  
“Good boy,” he said and wandered over to the implement wall. Foggy watched as Matt’s blush deepened. He kind of wanted to see Matt’s ass. He stood up and wandered around. Wow, his ass really did match his face.

  
“He colors up very nicely,” Dimitri said. Foggy nodded. God damn, that’s a nice ass. He couldn’t help but reach forward to draw a finger down Matt’s reddened skin. Matt inhaled sharply.  
Foggy went back to his seat and watched Dimitri give a cane a few test swings. Each time, Matt flinched. Finally, Dimitri brought it down with a decisive crack. Matt jumped but let out a deep moan at the same time. Dimitri began to cane Matt with regular cadence, one stroke about every second.

  
Matt looked like he really wants to put his head down, but the hook in his ass prevented him from doing so. Because of this, Foggy got to watch pain and pleasure battle across Matt’s face. Each stroke had him wriggling around and struggling against the cuffs.

  
“Color, Matthew?” Dimitri asked. Matt sucked in a breath.

  
“Grern,” he lisped. A bit of spit trickled out of his mouth and his hand tried to go up to wipe it off, but was held in the cuff.

  
“Good boy,” Dimitri murmured and started caning down Matt’s thighs. Matt let out a groan and arched his back, offering his ass up to the pain.

  
“Wow, Matt, you’re beautiful,” Foggy murmured. That made Matt squirm more than the cane. Tears began to gather in the corner of Matt’s eyes. Drool soaked his chin.

  
“I’m going to paddle you now,” Dimitri murmured, “But I can’t do it with that plug in your ass. Are you going to be a good boy and show Foggy your face?”

  
“Yesh shir,” Matt murmured. Dimitri removed the bit and gently wiped the drool off Matt’s face. He pulled out the hook and ran a hand down Matt’s sweaty back and down his ass. Matt arched his back and tried to push back into the pain, looking humiliated, but kept his face looking at Foggy.

  
Foggy stood up and wandered around again. From just below the top of his hips to just above his knee caps, thin raised lines stood in parallel on Matt’s skin. He brought his hand to the welts and tentatively touched them. They were warm, almost hot. Matt moaned.

  
Dimitri picked up a clear plastic paddle and tapped it against his thigh. Foggy scurried back to his seat and looked at Matt. Matt smiled up at him right before the paddle came down hard on his ass. His mouth opened in a silent yell and his whole body tensed.

  
“Count and thank me. You’ll have twenty,” Dimitri ordered, rubbing the paddle against Matt’s ass. He tapped it a couple times, making Matt squirm and flinch. Finally, he brought it down again. Matt couldn’t silence the groan that it drove from him.

  
“One. Thank you, Sir,” Matt said breathily. Oh sweet Jesus, Foggy’s cock liked that. Dimitri continued paddling, one right after another.

  
“Two. Thank you, Sir. Three. Thank you, Sir. Four. Thank you, Sir,” Matt had tears streaming down his face. He put his head down into his arms. Foggy’s stomach lurched.

  
“Ah, ah, ah, Matthew,” Dimitri murmured and set the paddle on Matt’s sweating back, “What did I say about hiding?”

  
Matt gasped and his head shot up, “S-sorry, Sir. Please!”

  
Dimitri tutted and picked up his cane again, “I know you’re sorry, but you still disobeyed me. So I will punish you.” He pressed down on Matt’s back, molding an arch into it. He placed the cane between Matt’s butt cheeks. Foggy sucked in an audible gasped when he realized what was happening. Matt squeaked.

  
The cane came down with sizzling force right on that delicate, intimate area. Matt yelped and struggled against his bindings. Dimitri gentled him down with one big hand, forcing him to arch his back again.

  
“One more for disobeying, Matthew,” Dimitri murmured. Matt nodded. The cane came down again and Matt actually screamed. He didn’t hide his face though, despite the tears that streamed down it.

  
“Good boy,” Dimitri murmured and picked up the paddle again, “Where did we leave off?”

  
“F-four, Sir,” Matt gasped. Dimitri nodded and brought the paddle down again.

  
“Five. Thank you, Sir. Six. Thank you, Sir. Se-Seven. Thank you, Sir,” little choked sobs started to get in the way of words, “Ei-ei-eight. Thank you, Sir. Nine. Thank you, Sir!” Matt started to heave violently. Foggy sat upright, torn between wanting to go protect Matt and indecisiveness.

  
On the tenth blow, Matt gasped and heaved too heavily to count. Dimitri ran his hand down Matt’s sweating, wriggling back, “Color, Matthew?”

  
“Ye-ye-yellow, S-s-s-sir,” Matt huffed out. Dimitri put the paddle down and walked up to Matt’s face. His hand reached down and pressed the side of Matt’s face into his denim clothed thigh.

  
“Breathe, Matthew. You’re being a very good boy for me,” Dimitri murmured. Matt sucked in a few deep breaths and slowly calmed down, eyes shut and half of his face plastered into the large man’s thigh. Foggy felt his heart twist and took a breath himself. Matt made little sniffling noises and sobs, tears streaming down his face. Dimitri ran his hand through the tousled brown hair, like he was petting a dog.

  
“Wh-where’s Foggy?” Matt hiccupped. Dimitri motioned Foggy with a gesture. Foggy all but leapt over to Matt’s face. He knelt down and cradled Matt’s tear stained face in his own. Matt lifted his head up and offered his lips imploringly. Foggy didn’t even think before pressing his own against them. Matt’s little bit of scruff scratched against his hands. Foggy’s thumbs wiped away some of the tears.

  
“Color, Matthew?” Dimitri asked. Foggy looked up and saw that the big blonde had picked up the paddle again. His brow creased. Was he really going to keep this up?

  
“Green, sir,” Matt murmured, resting his forehead against Foggy’s forehead. Foggy realized one of his hands was firmly held by Matt’s cuffed one. He wasn’t going back to the chair this time.

  
“We’ll redo the last stroke since you didn’t count,” Dimitri murmured and brought the paddle down sharply. Foggy felt the shock run through Matt’s body.

  
“Ten. Thank you, sir,” Matt murmured. He didn’t get the same tension as he had before, instead relaxing into the blows and pain. Tears poured steadily out of his eyes. Foggy held his head with both hands and kept his forehead pressed against Matt’s.

  
“Twenty. Thank you, sir,” Matt whispered reverently. Dimitri smiled.

  
“Good boy, Matthew, you were so good for me,” he murmured and ran a hand down Matt’s sweating back. He unfastened Matt’s legs and moved around to unfasten his arms. Neither Foggy nor Matt moved, just rested with their foreheads against each other.

  
Finally, Foggy snapped out of it when that big gentle hand was on his shoulder. Dimitri held out a wet washcloth. Foggy took it and gently cleaned Matt’s face.

  
Dimitri cleaned the worst of the sweat off of Matt, made him drink water, and packed away his supplies. He whispered to Matt compliments, how good he was, how pretty, how well behaved.  
Eventually, Foggy and Dimitri helped Matt up and into his clothes. Foggy blanched at Matt’s ass. Dark red with several forming bruises.

  
“The redness should be gone in a day or two, the bruises will last maybe a week. No permanent damage, just something that will remind him of this every time he sits down,” Dimitri smiled. Foggy nodded.

  
The big blonde led them outside. Matt leaned heavily against Foggy and inhaled the crisp night air deeply, “Thank you, Dimitri.”

  
“You’re welcome, Matthew,” Dimitri responded, teeth flashing, “Please come back and bring Foggy with you.”

  
“We’ll see,” Matt smiled and let himself be led back through the streets. Foggy breathed in deep as well.

  
They walked in silence back to Matt’s place and let themselves in. Matt wandered into his bedroom, presumably to put on sweat pants and dorky socks. Foggy splashed some water on his face and found some lotion in Matt’s medicine cabinet.

  
He wandered back into Matt’s bedroom and found the man curled on his side. Foggy sat down and ran a hand down Matt’s side.

  
“Hey, let me put some lotion on your ass,” Foggy murmured.

  
“You don’t have to,” Matt murmured. Foggy rolled his eyes.

  
“No, but maybe I want to after watching that,” he replied. Matt’s face softened and he slowly uncurled and rolled over onto his belly. Foggy reached under his hips and lifted him up and over his knees. Matt yelped in surprise.

  
“I may also want another look at your wonderful ass,” Foggy joked and dragged the loose sweatpants down. Matt hadn’t put underwear on, probably because it would have been too tight on that seriously painful looking butt. It was also very pretty looking.

  
It felt warm, feverishly warm, under Foggy’s hand. Matt let out a moan that he couldn’t let go as Foggy slowly rubbed in the lotion.

  
“So, was that what you wanted?” Foggy asked quietly. There are so many things he wanted right now, but he needed to keep a reign on them. He settled for rubbing even more lotion onto Matt’s ass.  
“Yes,” it came out as a moan, “Yes, it was exactly what I needed.”

  
Foggy thought about the cane, about where it hit, and forgive him for being a bit loopy himself, but he pulled one of Matt’s cheeks aside to see if there was a mark without thinking. When Matt sucked in quick breath, Foggy caught himself and removed his hands fast.

  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t…” Foggy tried to explain, but Matt just whined and shifted in his lap until, oh. Oh. Foggy’s mouth went dry.

  
“Please,” Matt murmured, “Please don’t stop.”

  
Foggy’s not anything if not good at listening to Matt. He drew a lotion slick thumb down Matt’s crack, letting out a pained noise when Matt spread his legs and arched into his touch. He kept pressing, watched as the reddened hole took his middle finger.

  
Matt had two hands firmly gripped on the bedspread. He was rutting against Foggy’s thigh, spreading and arching back onto Foggy’s impaling finger. It was all Foggy can do to hold on to the force of nature in his lap.

  
“I could smell you when we started, smell how hard you were getting,” Matt growled, “Then everything faded and I couldn’t feel anything except the pain. Couldn’t smell you anymore. Thought you left.”

  
“Nuh,” Foggy protested articulately, sinking another finger into Matt just to watch him keen. He cleared his throat before continuing, “I was there. I’m here now. I’m not leaving.”

  
He dropped his other hand to the bright red and bruising ass cheek and squeezed. Matt groaned and came all over Foggy’s thigh before collapsing into a noodle over Foggy’s lap. Foggy panted himself and withdrew his fingers, running his hand down Matt’s thigh. Foggy was achingly hard.

  
Finally, Matt slid to the floor. Foggy figured he’s going to fix himself up and climb on the bed, so he decided to take care of business. Foggy pulled his cock out to blow off some steam.

  
Matt veritably launched himself at Foggy’s cock. With a groan, Foggy put his hand in the hair of the enthusiastic, if inexperienced, brunette and leaned back to enjoy it. Those pretty lips looked even better wrapped around his length. It wasn’t long before Foggy was close.

  
“Gonna cum, Matt,” he grunted. Matt just sucked harder and let Foggy cum in his mouth. Foggy laughed at the face Matt made at the taste.

  
“I warned you!” Foggy giggled. Matt wrinkled his nose and wandered to the bathroom to spit.

  
“You need to eat more fruit,” Matt grumbled as he brushed his teeth. Foggy rolled his eyes and got up to change. He glared at the cum stain on his thigh.

  
“Yeah, well, my drycleaner isn’t going to appreciate this mess,” Foggy grumbled. Matt stumbled into the bedroom again with a dopey grin on his face.

  
“Yeah, well, I appreciate the mess,” Matt smiled and collapsed into the bed. Foggy groaned and followed him in.

  
Foggy woke up early the next morning and detangled himself from his partner’s gripping arms. Matt whined.

  
“You’ve still got an hour, but I need a shower and clean pants,” Foggy murmured, running a hand down Matt’s back and kissing his forehead. Matt grumbled and rolled over with a snort. Ridiculous. He’d probably be late.

  
True to form, Matt was late to their meeting with a new client. Foggy smirked at how gingerly he sat down.

  
“Hey Matt, do you need a new alarm clock?” Karen asked later, after the client had left. Matt shrugged as he wandered aimlessly around the office, but purposefully avoided any chairs.

  
“I just need to get to set it at an earlier time. I keep misjudging how long it takes to walk here in the morning rush,” Matt murmured. Foggy watched as Karen went under the table to untangle her laptop cords.

  
“Well, maybe if you stopped your late night club hopping, you might be able to get to work on time, you naughty boy,” Foggy exclaimed as he brought his hand down on Matt’s ass. Matt bit down hard on his lip, but still squeaked in pain. Karen looked up and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Foggy, let’s minimize the sexual harassment before Matt beats you with his cane,” she said as she got up and wandered over to make some more of the horrible coffee.

  
Foggy leaned in to Matt and whispered out of the side of his mouth, “I’m not the one getting caned.”

  
Matt snorted and shook his head, a light blush over his cheekbones. Foggy smiled. He could handle this.

 


End file.
